User blog:MilenHD/Rajput Warrior vs French Knight
Rajput Warrior:India's first line of defend,who crushed their enemies with exotic arsenal VS French Knight:Sword wielding slayer of Medieval France Who..is..Deadliest?!?To find out our world class fighters are testing historie's most lethal weapons.Using 21st century science we see what happens,when two warriors go toe to toe.No rules,no safety,no mercy.It's a duel to the death,history will be rewritten,but only one will be crowned the Deadliest Warrior. The Rajput (literally "king's son") were members of one of the major Hindu Kshatriya (warrior) groups. They enjoyed a reputation as fearsome warriors. Even today many of their descendants serve in the Indian Armed Forces (in the 'Rajput Regiment'), and a number of people with Rajput ancestry serve in the Pakistani Armed Forces as well. Their homeland, now known as Rajasthan, in Northwest India, made them the first line of defense from western invasions by the Muslims, and from northern invaders like the Mongols. The Rajput used exotic arsenal such as: A '''knight '''was a member of the warrior class of the Middle Ages in Europe who followed a code of law called "chivalry". In other Indo-European languages, cognates of cavaliers or riders are more prevalent (e.g. French chevalier and German Ritter), suggesting a connection to the knight's mode of transport. Since antiquity a position of honour and prestige has been held by mounted warriors, such as the Greek hippeus and the Roman eques, and knighthood in the Middle Ages was inextricably linked with horsemanship. Knights earned their legendary reputation as warriors during the Crusades for the "Holy Lands." They believed that they were on a divine mission from God himself to retake the "Holy Lands" from the current muslim occupants. The Knight used weapons popular trough the Middle Ages as: My Edges: Short:Edge Even:While the Khanda is made of better material and the Knight never saw someone using this as the Rajput,the broadsword has 3 options(hacking,slashing and stabbing) and the khanda has one option and that's slashing. Mid:Edge Even:While both can do the same options,the halberd is longer but the shaft can be broken easily.The tabar is shorter,but his handle cannot be broken and can easly pierce the Knight's armor. Long:Edge Knight:Really?A deadly frisbee vs an ancient sniper rifle.No contest. Special:Edge Rajput:Again very lethal hand daggers with many options vs a flail,the Morning star can hurt the user,while with the katars you can hold the chain and than pierce the armor. X-Factors: Armor:Rajput 89,Knight 97:The Knight has a very strong plate armor,although he is slow,he is protected.The Rajput armor gives him agility(Coat of 10,000 nails),but his armor is weaker to stabs and bolts. Brutality:Rajput 92,Knight 86:Both are trained to kill,but the Knight had honor and the Rajput fought for his heritage and defend India. Intimidation:Rajput 90,Knight 77:The Rajput has such a exotic weapons that can unnerved foreign enemies,and the Knight is honorable and sometimes not kill. Training:Rajput 96,Knight 96:Both are trained since childhood and both are noble fighters. Voting ends on 23th April Battle will be 1 vs 1,In the same terrain as Rajput vs Centurion fight,no horses evolved. Only well written votes,with good explanation and no spam or rude comments. Battle Simulation The Battle starts as lone French Knight is scouting the area,as he walks closer he sees a dead Centurion and a Rajput standing over him and yelling in victory.The Knight though he can be threat and he aimed his crossbow and tried to snipe the Rajput and as he fired the bolt,the bolt missed and alerted the Rajput.The Rajput grabbed one of his chakrams and threw it at the Knight,but the chakram bounced off the Knight's armor.The Rajput threw another one,but missed the Knight. Than both warriors grabbed their polearms and charged against each other.The first strike camed from the Rajput's tabar and hitted the plate armor,only denting it,but the Knight swung his halberd a few times and only hitted the tabar's handle making a small dent in the hallow damascus steel handle.As the Knight swung his halberd the Rajput dodge it and he dodged most of the attempts to stab and hack,but the Knight after few seconds managed to pierce the Rajput's leg.The Rajput roared in pain and with one mighty swing of his tabar he broke the halberd in two.As he continued slashing with the tabar,but the heavy wound with heavy weapon made him drop the axe and pull his khanda and slammed it with full force at the Knight,but just in time the Knight saved his head with his broadsword,blocking the blow.Than both began an epic clash of swords and shields,with the Rajput crushing the Knight's shield and making him fall. As the Knight was on the ground,he managed to pull his morning star and crushed the Rajput's shield,making him to jump away.As the Knight continued to swing his morning star,he managed to hit the Rajput's arm and made him lose his khanda.As the fight continued the Rajput pulled his duel wield katars and started swinging them,attempting to either slice the Knights throat or to pierce his chest.Than the Knight responded with mighty swing of the morning star,but the Rajput's better agility made him caught the chain and pull away the morning star. Than the Knight grabbed his fallen broadsword and started dueling with the katar wielding Rajput,as both started dueling each other.As the Knight swung his broadsword,scarring the Rajput's cheek and the Rajput spinned and tried to stab the Knight in the chest,only to get his own chest pierced.As he falled to the ground dead,the Knight raised his sword and shouted "Pour le Roi"(For the King). Expert's Opinion Both were though fighters,but the Knight took a narrow victory thanks to his armor,halberd and crossbow.While the Rajput was more agile and his katar was effective,it still cannot compete against the halberd or the plate armor Category:Blog posts